Awakening of the Flaming Demon of Fairy Tail
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: What if, when FACE was stopped, it went off for 1 minute, this caused it to weaken all of the magic in the world, and that was enough to resurrect E.N.D.. Good!E.N.D., E.N.D.!Natsu, Fem!Zeref, NatsuXFem!Zeref, Possible NatsuXFem!ZerefXFem!Acnologia,


Awakening of the Flaming Demon of Fairy Tail: Chapter 1: Hello Zeref, Resurrection of E.N.D.

 _Hey Guys, I have Awakened from my Mind Being Taken Over by Yami Marik from Yu-Gi-Oh!, and have had nothing to do(Also Known as, Complete and Utter Boredom), and I came Up with this Idea, It's where they Awaken E.N.D by taking most of the magic in the world(But Leaving enough to be restored with about a month of rest), and the rest will be a secret for the story! Later!_

"I'm All Fired Up!" - Speech

" **I... Am... AWAKE!" -** Dragon/ Large Demon/ Shouting Speech

' _I...Who Am I?'_ \- Thoughts

' _ **I... What Am I?'**_ \- Large Demon/Dragon thoughts

I do not own Fairy Tail does, Hiro Mashima does.

Begin!

' _I... I Failed... Father... I'm Sorry.'_ Gray thought as He felt his Magic Being Absorbed, before it stopped, he was confused, as he could see that he still had magic, then he saw, that the dragons had destroyed the rest of the FACE's before they completely absorbed the magic of Earthland,

' _We're safe, but, does that mean, that E.N.D wasn't awakened?'_ and then a Blast of fire erupted from a bit away, with a scream of pain coming with it.

(With Natsu and Mard Geer(Two Minutes Earlier))

' _WHY WON'T HE GO DOWN'_ Natsu shouted in his mind, as he kept punching Mard Geer in the face, Natsu was then wrapped in the Vines, and he felt a dark presence behind him, he turned his head enough to see who it was,

"...Zeref..." he said, enraged as the Dark Wizard stood behind him with a sorrowful face and the Book of E.N.D in his arms, he then felt his magic being drained, "Natsu...I'm Sorry about all of this.",

Natsu felt his rage come back stronger than ever before, "You're sorry... You're Sorry! YOU'RE SORRY! SORRY DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE YOU BASTARD!" Natsu Shouted with a rage that not even Erza can compare to, Mard Geer then said something that made Natsu Freeze,

"...Well, Face has begun, Shall we Release Master E.N.D, Lord Zeref?", Zeref was Silent for a moment, "... I Suppose we should," Zeref then opened the book "now Natsu, this will hurt a little." Natsu was scared and confused, _'what did he-'_ he thought before an excruciating pain shot through him, before the draining stopped, and he felt a power even greater go to his magic core and his magic core split in two, one for his Dragon Slayer Magic, and the other power go into the other half, and both grew to limits Natsu didn't even Know he had, he screamed in pain and a Massive Burst of Fire Erupted from him, making it so no one could see him.

(With Gray and the others)

"NATSU!" Gray and Gajeel shouted when they realized that the scream was Natsu's, and they all(Levy, Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Gray, Panther Lily, Lisanna, Carla, Elfman, Mirajane and Happy), started running, when they got there, they saw something bad.

They saw Mard Geer, Zeref, and a Ball of Fire, they could still hear the screaming, then the fire disappeared, and they saw Natsu, but he looked different(I can't describe people to save my life, so to be short, he looks like the E.N.D Cover Picture for this story, except with the Tartarus Guild Mark on his other shoulder, and his Fairy Tail Mark Where it normally is. I also do not own this picture, it is owned by some guy on DeviantArt.), He was looking at Zeref like he had just seen a ghost, "...Zeref-nee?" He said Shocking them to the core,

Natsu was Zeref's Brother? That made no sense (Unless you've read Fairy Tail, Like I do on occasion.), and did he just say SISTER?! He then saw them and said cheerfully, "Hey guys, are you OK? You look like you've just been completely shocked?",None of them could reply as they were shocked about what they see and hear,

Natsu looked confused for a moment, before he looked like he realized something, "Oh Right, you're probably wondering why I look like this," He then wrapped his arm over Zeref's shoulder, "Well, it turns out, my full name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel, and this is my older sister, Zeref Dragneel, does that explain everything?"

"...No... That just raises more questions." Said Lucy, Natsu nodded, and asked Zeref, "Zeref-nee? Can I tell them the story of the curse you got?" Zeref thought about it for a moment, before nodding. Natsu then explained Zeref's past & the Curse he got for trying to resurrect the dead. "-And that's the story. Are all the questions explained?" Everyone just nodded, "Almost," Said Levy, "The last question we have is, you keep referring to Zeref as a female, why?" Zeref spoke up at this point, "Oh, that? That's because I'm using transformation magic to make myself look male, hold on."

A magic circle appeared above Zeref before he started transforming into a she! She looked almost the same, except with a more feminine face, she had an hourglass figure, she had DD-cup breasts, and wide hips & a small waist.

"Glad to see you back to normal Nee-chan." "Thank you, Natsu-kun." said Zeref in a slightly higher voice, she then walked over to Natsu, and hugged him, Natsu hugged back.

They separated a bit later, Natsu looked at his friends, "So~, back to the Guild! Zeref-nee, do you wanna come to?" Zeref shook her head, "No, Natsu-kun, but, you know where our Guild hall is, you can always come visit." Zeref said gleefully. "I suppose." Natsu said.

(Later)

The Group stood outside of Fairy Tail, Natsu stood in front of the ruins, and waited for everyone to get back. When they got back, they stood outside the ruins, and some started staring at Natsu.

Makarov eventually went up from the Lumen Histoire chamber, and saw Natsu, "Natsu," Natsu stood up at the sound of his name, "Can I speak to you for a minute?" "Sure master."

Him and Makarov walked to the other side of guild ruins, "Natsu, my boy, why do you look so different? And why is there a Tartarus guild mark on the opposite shoulder of your Fairy Tail one?" Natsu then explained what happened, Battling Mard Geer, FACE going off, the Dragons stopping FACE, Natsu transforming back into E.N.D., & Explained the whole story of Zeref's Curse & Natsu being E.N.D.,

By the end, Makarov's jaw was on the floor, "So... You're E.N.D.?" "Yeah." Natsu Replied. "Should we tell the guild?" "We'll only tell those who ask, after all, we are Family after all." Makarov smiled at this, "Yes, we are."

"So~, Rebuild the Guild Again?"

"Yeah~."

"Cool."

(2 months later)

In the time that passed while rebuilding the Guild Hall, Natsu Remodeled his house while Happy was away at the Guild. Natsu sat on his bed, and started thinking about his transformation, that lead him to start thinking about Zeref,

Natsu didn't know what he felt about his big sister, She was caring, Kind, adventurous. Natsu grabbed his chest, as he felt his heart race, _'What is this feeling, In the years I have been alive, I have never felt this before.'_ Natsu thought about it, and thought that a book might help him, "To the book store!"

(At the Book Store)

Natsu walked in, looking for a book on emotions. He went up to the counter, behind the counter was Levy, "Levy, what are you doing here?" "The owner of the book store was sick, so I offered to help out." "Cool." "Why are you here Natsu?" "I'm looking for a book." "What Kind of book?"

"A book of emotions & how to tell if you have one." Natsu said, Levy searched it up in the stores index, "We have one, I'll go get it for you." Levy went to the back of the store.

(10 Mins Later)

"Here we are, _Ulquiorra's guide to emotions & how to tell if you have one_ by Ulquiorra Cifer & his Girlfriend, Orihime Inoue." Natsu gave her money, and said, "Thanks Levy."

(At Natsu's House)

"Right, so, time to read!" Natsu started reading, He read up on, Happiness, Remorse, sorrow, sadness, depression, despair, Emptiness & anger, now he was reading from the last thing in the book. "Love? OK, lets see... 'Willing to do anything for the person.' Yeah, 'Face feels warm, and heart races when you think about her, or see her,' Yup, I feel that, 'see If you feel these 5 emotions to make sure you love the person. Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Realisation, and Acceptance.

Denial

' _No, there is no way I love Zeref-nee like that! NO WAY!'_

Anger

' _We can't be together, I'm her brother!'_

Bargaining

' _Please, god, tell me I don't love Zeref-nee-chan like that.'_

Realisation

' _I'm... In love, with Zeref-nee-chan,'_

Acceptance

' _and I'm okay with that? Yeah, in fact, I like it.'_

Natsu realised what that meant, and that she probably didn't love him back.

' _... Ah, Shit.'_

(6 months later)

Ever since Natsu figured out his feelings for Zeref, he's been mulling over if he should ask her if she feels the same, he did it while on missions, and such, as he went on missions alone for a bit. He's also been trying to figure out a way to spend time with her.

Then it came to him, _'I could go on a training trip there, I would just have to tell Master first.'_ He then went to Makarov,  & asked, "Master, I would like to go on a training trip."

Makarov was a bit shocked, but agreed, "Alright brat, you can go, but, could you tell me why?" "It's because, in all of those years of being sealed as E.N.D. Made my Demon abilities go rusty, so I'm going to train, and I will be back, about a week before the Grand Magic Games after the one that's in 3 weeks." It wasn't technically a lie.

"OK Brat, go ahead." Natsu left the day after & headed to the Tartarus guild hall, when he got there, he knocked on the door, and shouted, "HELLO~, ANYBODY HOME!" and the doors burst open, and Zeref came flying at Natsu, "Natsu-kun! Why didn't you come and visit, I thought you'd forgotten about me!" Zeref cried into Natsu's shoulder, Natsu hugged her & said, "Hey, hey, I would never forget you Zeref-nee." he said, Zeref got up & lead him to his room(I'm not describing it, think of whatever you like for it),

"OK, Natsu-kun, if you need anything, My room is across the hall. Now, you must be tired from your trip, so get some sleep, 'K." "Yeah."

(6 months later)

Natsu had been training hard, like, re-learning his Fire Devil Magic, & Fire Curses, like his, Flaming Alchemic Blast, where he snaps his fingers & small sparks of flames, go where he directs them, and when they stop, they explode in flames.(Roy Mustang's attacks from FMA:B)

But no amount of training could prepare him for what he's about to do.

He is about to tell Zeref his feelings for her. And pray to god that she feels the same way.

He knocked on Zeref's door, "Coming~." Zeref opened the door and smiled brightly, "Natsu-kun, how are you, come in, come in." she said, Natsu walked in and sat on her queen-sized bed, "Nee-chan, I would like to talk to you about something." Zeref nodded, ad sat next to Natsu, "So~ Natsu, what's on your mind?" she asked, Natsu gulped & blushed,

"E-eh, Zeref-nee, I-I have been, feeling, weird around you recently," Zeref nodded, "I-I keep feeling warm on my face, and my heart beats faster when I'm around you. What I'm trying to s-say is," Zeref leaned in a bit, and nodded.

"I-I think I L-love you, and not like a brother should, If you don't feel the same, that's fine, then I will lea-" Natsu was Interrupted by Zeref kissing him, on the lips. She stopped, and looked at Natsu & giggled, "Silly Ototo, I love you too, like you do." she then started Kissing Natsu even more, Natsu kisses back.

(Lemon Warning)

This lead to a full-on make-out session, Natsu was rubbing Zeref's back, Zeref was feeling Natsu's Muscles. Zeref, then grabbed Natsu's hands, and lead them down tho her nice and round ass, and squeezed his hands, making him squeeze Zeref's ass cheeks.

Zeref moaned into his mouth, and separated from Natsu, she looked at him & grinned perversely, "Why don't we kick this up a notch, Na-Tsu-kun~." She said seductively, Natsu grinned back, and started taking off his clothes, he was left in a pair of boxers after a bit, and Zeref hadn't undressed at all, "Why aren't you undressing nee-chan?" he asked,

"Because, I want you to undress me. And you will get a bit of a _reward_." She said, Natsu got a bit of a nosebleed at the thought, and walked over to her, and started taking off her robe, he removed the top half, revealing a lacy black bra, holding back her DD-cup breasts, and pulled down her bottom half, revealing black lacy panties,

He reached around her back, and tried to remove her bra, with no luck, "Come on, damn thing!" Zeref giggled at his trouble, before removing his hands, and doing it herself, revealing her perky breasts, he stared at her, while she removed the last bit of clothing she was wearing, revealing a small wet slit, with a tuft of black hair above it.

She walked over to Natsu, swaying her hips while doing so, and bent over, and pulled down his boxers. Now, Zeref hasn't actually had any encounters of the sexual kind, she hadn't even read any *Cough**Cough* Books, so you would expect that she would blush heavily at the sight of Natsu's 10-inch member.

She started using her instincts, and licked the head, Natsu moaned when she did this, she then engulfed Natsu's member with her mouth and started sucking on it.

Meanwhile, Natsu felt like he was in heaven, Zeref was sucking on him, and it made him feel amazing, he felt the pressure build up, "Zeref-nee, I-I'm a-about to-." Natsu Moaned as Zeref started sucking faster & deeper.

Then, it happened, Natsu's member erupted, and Zeref started drinking it all, when she was done, she looked at Natsu, before grinning, while he was laying back a bit, she crawled up to him ad whispered, "Natsu~, we're not done yet." Natsu nodded, before picking her up, and placing her on the bed.

Zeref squealed a bit, as she was surprised by this action, but was even more shocked when she started feeling pleasure like none other, she looked down, and saw Natsu's head in between her legs, prodding her slit with his tongue, he inserted his tongue, and Zeref vision blurred a bit at how good it felt, she wrapped her legs around his head, and he took this as incentive to go faster.

Zeref felt like she had been sent to heaven and back, after about 10 minutes, Natsu felt her tightening, he inserted his tongue deeper, Zeref moaned as she came in Natsu's mouth.

Natsu got up, and positioned his still rock hard member at her entrance, he looked at her, and saw her nod, he inserted his member into her, she winced at the feeling of her virginity being taken. He kissed her, to try and calm her a bit, before she said, "It's okay, you can move now." He nodded, and started rocking his hips,

Zeref felt her vision blur even more, as she felt Natsu hit her womb with his member, Natsu groaned at the feeling of his member being clamped onto by Zeref's pussy. He started moving faster, and faster, as Zeref got tighter & tighter. Eventually, Natsu couldn't hold it back, "Zeref-nee, I'm about to cum." "Do... It.. Inside.." She panted as she was being fucked by Natsu.

Natsu then came, and Zeref enjoyed the feeling of his cum, before she passed out, it eventually started leaking out, as Natsu removed his member, he sat down for a couple of minutes. He looked down, and noticed he was still hard, he looked at Zeref, and noticed her asshole, _'I hope she doesn't mind.'_ he thought as he lined his member with her anal passage, and rammed it in.

Zeref awoke to the feeling of her asshole being stretched out, and boy did it feel good. She looked to see what was causing it, and saw Natsu fucking her ass. "Natsu, Harder, faster!" She moaned, Natsu obliged, Zeref decided to pleasure Natsu a bit with the small amount of energy she had, she clenched her asshole as tight as she could, and Natsu's vision blurred at the feeling, before he erupted for a third time, and it was a LOT more than the others.

Zeref felt her asshole being widened by the sheer amount of cum he had.

Natsu then pulled out, put Zeref under her blanket, and joined her underneath, and started spooning her, "Goodnight, Zeref-nee-chan." "Goodnight Natsu-kun."

(Chapter End)

 _Whoa, that was awesome. Hehe, hehe, Natsu's in Love~, with Zeref, no less, Wow, I got that done, but it took me AGES*Cough*2 months*Cough*. But, it was worth it right? So~... The pairing should be obvious, but for those who are idiots, the pairing is NatsuXFem!Zeref, Possible NatsuXFem!ZerefXFem!Acnologia, but that last one is only if you guys vote for it. Later guys, Dark has left the building._


End file.
